


[Script offer] Consumation

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3, AO3 Tags, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: A dominant man and submissive woman celebrate their union .
Relationships: dominant/submissive - Relationship





	[Script offer] Consumation

Premise : A master and his new submissive are celebrating their union. He has a surprise for her in a public place.

I do not know if this is allowed but softly in the background (((radio))) you can hear a Sigor Ros song playing or something similiar....

A man and woman are driving. It is night time. They just left a restaurant. The man is behind the wheel. 

Man: did you enjoy dinner? 

Beat

Man: yeah, I liked it too. I wasn't sure about it but the reviews seemed pretty favorable. Is the temperature in the car ok? It's kind of chilly out and all you have is a sweater.

Beat

Man: (laughs) Cold hands, warm heart. I think I have heard that saying. 

Beat

Man: (laughs) you're adorable. Actually you know what...let me go ahead and pull over right here.

Beat

Man: no, nothing is wrong....I just wanted to triple check something.

Beat  
(((You hear seat shifting and clicking of the seatbelt)))

Man: let me go ahead and turn this down. (((song turns off))))

Man: so we have been seeing each other for around six months, yes? It was awesome we were able to find each other through my friend Eve by the way.

Beat

Man: ahhhh ((((laughs))) yes, I apologize.... OUR friend Eve. So....yes. Six months, half a year. Well...yes we have had much discussion about your wants and my wants.

Beat

Man: (((chuckles))) yes, oh miss know it all....you know what I am going to say? Tell me.

Beat

Man: (((laughs))) what a smart girl. Yes. Me being your only Dom and you being my only submissive. An exclusive relationship.

Beat

Man: As you know I have never been exclusive but you have. 

Beat

Man: well I am happy to explore this with you too. Are we in agreement? And just to double check on the safe words.

Beat

Man: come kiss me princess ((((soft kiss sounds)))

Man: okay so let's get this started with a celebration. Let me just...(((((we hear shifting ...he is getting something out of his pocket)))

Man: ok, put this blindfold on. 

Beat

Man: (((laughs))) yes, it is pink. Just like princess pink. 

Beat

Man: how long? Not long. We are almost at our destination. (((we hear him buckle back up but he doesn't turn the radio back on))))

(((we hear bumps, as if the car is off road.))))

Man: (((laughs)))) yeah it's a bit of a Toad's wild ride but we ...are....here!

Beat ((((car turns off and he un buckles. Car door opens))))

Man: ah ah ah....don't take off the blindfold. Already not asking permission I see.(((laughs)))

((((door closes))))

((We faintly hear steps walking around the car. Passenger door opens. Seatbelt clicks)))

Man: okay ...yep. Take my hands. (((seat shifting))) okay. Stand right here and wait. Do not move or take off the blindfold. Understood?

Beat

Man: ahh good job. Yes, with the yes sir. ((((soft kiss))))

(((we hear the door close. And the trunk opening.)))

Man: just grabbing some items from the trunk princess. I'm still here.

(((trunk closes and we hear steps)))

Man: I am going to take your hand. Let me guide you princess. 

(((we hear steps on grass)))

Beat

Man: haha yes I had asked you if you wanted the heat on but you declined. Don't worry you will heat up.

(((we hear a gate open and a few more steps)))

Man: okay let's stop here. Do NOT take that blindfold off yet.

(((We hear a duffle bag unzip. We hear items being removed from the bag. )))

Man: okay. I am going to remove your panties. You are going to feel my hands run up your thighs. To your hips and slowly pull them down. Did you put in that butt plug as I instructed? 

(((beat)))

Man: a nod doesn't work. Yes sir.

(((beat)))

Man: very good princess.

(((removes panties)))

Man: okay, I laid out a blanket on the grass. Don't want your knees too sore already. Hands and knees. Head down and ass up.

(((maybe some shifting sounds??)))

Man: oh good job princess. Okay....arch your back just that a little bit more....okay nice.

(((we hear more things being removed from the bag)))

Man: okay princess I am going to lift your dress to expose your ass and remove the plug. Just relax......ah there we go. 

((( we hear some soft sucking sounds)))

Man: God your plug tastes so good. I am going to give kisses to your asshole now princess. Need it relaxed and loose.

((( we hear shifting...he is kneeling on grass. We then hear licking that becomes louder as it goes on. Some moaning from him. Wet sounds.)))

Man: Okay princess. Take the blind fold off. (((laughs)))

Beat

Man: haha you read that sign on the fence correctly. We are at the dog park. You're my little princess bitch. And such a pretty one too.

Beat

Man: will anyone see us? Well....I am not entirely sure. It isn't THAT late. If they see us they see us. We will give them a hell of a show. Okay princess bitch you are going to take my cock. In your gorgeous ass, my GOD look at this ass.

(((We hear a smack. Another harder one. One more hard one.)))

Man: okay....your asshole should be nice and relaxed.

(((we hear a zipper unzip.)))

Man: I am just pulling my cock out. I want my feeling concentrated on my cock in your ass.

(((we hear a slow wet sound. Somewhat long.)))

Man:((( grunts))) GOD. Oh my God princess bitch. This is heaven. Oh....this is perfect. What an awesome dessert. I...slid it in all the way so easily. I am so happy I had you put that plug in.

Beat

Man: from the sounds of this you enjoy this very much too princess bitch. My God you are perfect at this angle. Oh these hips. I see you gripping the grass. You are a dog. A dog in heat. You need to be treated as such. A bitch in heat being mounted at the park. Where owners bring their dogs. 

(((grunting, skin smacking sounds, wet sounds.)))

Man: (((grunting as he speaks)) oh this is only the beginning....this ass, mouth, cunt are all mine. The moment I was I introduced to you I knew. I could smell your submission. I saw you looking at my crotch. I saw you bite your lips. Those gorgeous eyes. I knew I needed to pursue you. Princess....oh I knew. I just knew.

(((more grunting and skin smacking, wet sounds)))

Man: oh God I am not going to last very long. Not long at all. Oh Jesus. You are so beautiful. This hole. My hole. Your body is mine. Such a ....such a princess bitch. 

(((grunting)))

Man: oh princess ...you are divine. I am going to cum in your ass. This perfect ass. This beautiful bitch ass.

(((grunting, wet sounds, climax)))

Man: oh princess ((( heavy breathing)) oh my pretty bitch. Oh it looks so beautiful. It is like a little dish filled with cream. Let me just....

((( we hear walking)))

Man: okay....sit up. Yes it will make a mess. We will take care of that in a minute. I am going to decorate you. I am going to squeeze what remains in my cock on top of your head. A cum crown for the princess bitch. Look at me.

(((We hear grunting)))

Man: ok...let me hold you. Mmm mmm oh princess you did such a good job. I am so proud of you. Look at me. Tonight was just a quick celebration. We will have so much fun. I care about you so much and I can tell you will be the best princess bitch for master.

(((we hear muffles from him from being close and hugging)))

Man: now you are going to wear that cum crown on the drive to my home. I will give you a bath and warm you up. Does that sound good princess? 

Beat

Man: this is only the beginning. We will share that warm heart of yours.

If you decide to fill this script as an audio please let me know on here or through Twitter at angrylatinafrvr.

Thank you so much!


End file.
